Disappear (Old Version)
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: Insanity. Everyone's got it. Some of the people famous for insanity: Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, and Laughing Jack. Less famous ones: Homicidal Liu, Laughing Jill, and... Katie. Yes, Katie. Of course, all these people have a past. Let's find out about them, shall we? NOTE: READ THE NEW VERSION.
1. Welcome to Freddy's

**I told you I would make a story soon. Well, here it is! An entire story dedicated to Katie! Hahaha!**

 **Okay, so the song this is named after is Disappear by Selena Gomez. It's from Wizards of Waverly Place**

 **The song in this chapter is Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macebre.**

 _I can see you there,_

 _Warmth and light, why don't_

 _you share?_

"Troy! Come on!" A girl, 11 years old, was calling for her 8 year old, pirate obsessed brother.

"No! Candle Cove's on!" He yelled back.

"Seriously? That show's freakin' creepy!" The girl said, rolling her bright blue, lively eyes.

"Coming from the girl who's obsessed with everything evil," Troy pointed out, not looking away from the TV screen.

"He's got a point Katie," another boy, who was 9, said.

"Brian, shut up," Katie said.

 _It's been many years,_

 _Stuck here living with our fears_

"Yeah, no," Brian said.

"Shut it or I'll snap you're _precious_ guitar in half," Katie threatened. Brian immediatly shut up.

"Are we going or not?" A little girl with blond hair, only 7, asked, messing with her yellow dress and looking at all the children's parents talking outside.

"I'll get them," a 10 year old girl, with golden hair, said, then she went into the living room and dragged the two boys away from the TV. Her 9 year old brother was laughing at the two, who scowled at him.

 _Please do pardon me,_

 _I can't help it, can't you see?_

"Yes! Finally! We're going!" Katie said, then she dragged all 6 kids out of the house and to theor parents.

"Yay! We're going to Freddy's!" The blinde haired girl cheered.

"Why are we taking Clara?" Brian groaned, seeing as Clara was only 7.

"Brian, SHUT UP!" Katie and the golden haired girl yelled.

"Okay, okay! Wait, Melody, don't help Katie!" Brian said.

"I'll help her if I want to," Melody said, glaring at the black haired boy.

"Are you kids done watching 'Candle Cove'?" Katie and Troy's mom, Mrs. Peterson, asked. Katie noticed how she was sarcastic when she said Candle Cove.

 _In this misery_

 _You can join our family!_

"Yeah mom," Troy said, then all the kids broke away to their parents to go to the popular children's pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Oh, if only they knew what to expect once they got there. If only they listened to Katie, who knew something was going to happen at Freddy's. After all, the voices in her head told, and they're never wrong.


	2. Join the Party

**Okay, I'm bored, so, why not?**

 **Note, this story will eventually catch up with The Rise of Snowfall, so don't worry, you're Oc will be in this if it was in The Rise of Snowfall.**

 **This story is on Quotev! Yay!**

 **The song is Join the Party by J.T Machinima.**

 _Join the party!_

"Yes!" Troy said when he saw Foxy's show was about to start.

"Mom, are you sure we can't go home?" Katie asked her mom for the 5th time.

"Katie, we are NOT going home," Mrs. Peterson said, again.

"Okay," Katie said nervously.

 _"Ugh, they never listen!"_ One of the voices in Katie's head, Jinx, said.

 _I know, right?_ Katie thought back.

 _"Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Another one of the voices, Hop, said.

 _"Eh, whatever it is, we can totally take it!"_ Blaze, another voice, said confidently.

 _Ugh, I can hear you. Why does everyone think I'm crazy? You're obviously there,_ Katie thought, rolling her eyes.

 _"I guess not everyone can hear us,"_ Spark, another one of the many voices, said.

 _Still,_ Katie thought.

"Hey, Katie, look! The band's performing!" Brian said, running up to Katie and pointing to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"You can go watch. I like Spring Bonnie and Fredbear better," Katie said, pointing to said animatronics.

 _"Yup, can't go wrong with the originals!"_ Jinx said.

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way!_

"Ugh, really? Freddy and the band is way better! Bonnie has an eletric guitar!" Brian said.

"You can't go wrong with the originals," Katie argued.

 _"That's what I said!"_ Jinx exclaimed.

 _"Sh!"_ Hop shushed her.

"There's such thing as moving on!" Brian said.

"Brian, just go away," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Why should I?" Brian challenged.

 _"Or we'll come out!"_ Jinx said.

"What the- uh, I'll be going now," Brian said, then he bolted.

 _"Haha! In your face!"_ Jinx laughed.

 _I thought no one could hear you?_ Katie thought.

 _"We can take control if we have to,"_ Blaze said.

 _Join the party!_

"Katie's a physco," Brian muttered as he walked over to the others at the Show Stage.

"Brian! That's rude!" Clara said.

"What? It's true," Brian said.

"Still," Fabian said.

"Will all of you shut up?" Melody asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah!" Troy said.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going," Brian said, walking away.

"Hi there." Brian looked up to see a man with purple hair and skin, wearing all purple, waving at him.

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

"Hi...?" Brian said.

"Hey, kid, do you wanna meet Bonnie? He'll giev you a guitar lesson, I bet," Purple Guy said.

"Really?" Brian said, perking up.

"Totally. Follow me, I'll show you where he is. They just finished preforming, so it's a perfect time," Purple Guy said.

"Okay!" Brian said, following the man.

"I'm Vincent, who're you?" Vincent asked.

"I'm Brian!" Brian said.

"Well, here we are Brian," Vincent said, opening a door in the back of the restraunt.

"Yes! Hey... where's Bonnie?" Brian asked when he saw the room was empty.

"Oh, he'll be here real soon," Vincent said, locking the door and pulling out a knife.

Brian didin't notice this 'till it was too late.

 _Join the party!_


	3. The Finale

**I'm going nuts on updating today. It's giving me a headache.**

 **The song is The Finale by NateWantsToBattle.**

"Brian! Brian, where are you?" Mrs. Maxwell, Brian's mother, called, looking for her son.

"I'll go find him," Troy said, then he went looking for his friend.

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

"Brian? Where the heck are you?" Troy yelled, walking around Freddy's.

"Ugh, why am I doing this?" Troy muttered after 15 minutes of searching. "Brian, this isn't funny!"

"Hey kid. What'cha doing?" Troy looked behind him to see a purple man.

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary!_

"Looking for my friend. Have you seen him? He has black hair, redish brown eyes, and is wearing a purple hoodie," Troy said.

"Actually, I think I did see him. Come with me and you can get him," the man said. "I'm Vincent, what's your name?"

"Troy...?" The red haired boy answered, uncertain.

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

"Well Troy, here we go!" Vincent said, opening the door to the back room.

"Tha- what?!" Troy said once he saw the blood.

Vincent quickly closed and locked the door.

"W-What did you do?!" Troy yelled. Then he saw Brian. Or, Brian's corpse, that is.

Troy didn't even have time to scream.

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_


	4. Dream Your Dream

**Kay, shout-outs! Shout-out for Changle the Fox, who favorited, followed, and reviewed, and Foxy's Friend, who reviewed. Btw, nice picture.**

 **This chapter's song is Dream Your Dream by TryHardNinja.**

 **R.I.P. Troy and Brian. Don't worry though, Katie will somewhat avenge you.**

"Brian? Troy? Where are you?" Clara called, looking for the two.

She knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but she wanted to see if she could find the two after she heard that both of them didn't come back. She also wanted to get away from Katie, who was going beserk.

 _Hush now, drift off to sleep_

"Brian? Troy? Where are you guys?" Clara yelled, opening door after door, looking for the two friends.

Suddenly, a bang was heard. Clara jerked her head in suprise, then went to the source of the noise. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she took her hair pin out and opened the door.

 _Thank god Katie taught me how to do that,_ Clara thought as she quietly snuck inside the room.

"Ugh, stupid shelf," Clara heard a voice say, and snuck toward it. And screamed.

There, lying in front of her, was the dead bodies of Troy and Brian, both having multiple stab wounds.

"What the- get back here!" Vincent yelled, chasing after the fleeing Clara.

 _Reality, a memory_

 _Don't be scared of what you find_

"Help!" Clara yelled, but her cry was muffled by Vincent's hand over her mouth.

"Hm, I would think you'd be smart enough not to wander by yourself after your two friends disappeared," Vincent said, locking the door again and grabbing Clara's hair pin.

This gave Clara a chance to get out of Vincent's grip, which she did and ran into the back of the room, where Troy and Brian's bodies lay. Then she burst out sobbing.

"Aw, is the little birdie sad?" Vincent taunted menacingly, just making Clara cry harder.

 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_

 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_

"Haha. Now, calm down and... dream," Vincent said, then he stabbed Clara in the head.

Clara quickly remembered a song she heard Katie sing once, and started singing it soflty.

"So dream, dream, dream your dream, 'cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits," Clara sang.

 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_

 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth_


	5. The Fazbears

**The song is Mr. Fazbear by Groundbreaking. Also, Just Gold by Mandopony.**

 **Poor Freddy. I swear, if someone hates on these chapters, I will track them down and-**

 **Plushtrap: Yo Wolf, calm down.**

 **Ugh, fine. Here. Oh, warning: Gore ahead.**

"This is ridiculous," Fabian whispered to Melody.

"I know. First Brian, then Troy, and now Clara. Who's next? And why just us?" Melody whispered back as she watched the parents run around frantically.

Fabian was focusing on Katie, who was pacing and muttering profanities.

"Whoever's doing it, will not like nabbing Katie. Seriously, she is pissed beyond belief," Fabian said.

"Yeah, if they do try to do something to Katie, there is a 90% chance that Katie's gonna end up killing them instead of vice versa," Melody agreed.

"I have to go to the Bathroom. I'll be right back," Fabian said, standing up and walking to the hall.

 _I have to watch_

 _As all my friends break down_

Fabian was walking back to the others when he heard Clara singing.

"Huh? Clara?" Fabian said, walking to where he heard the singing.

"What? Fabian? What are you doing?" Melody asked, running up to her brother.

"I heard Clara!" Fabian said.

"Wha- I hear her too. Come on, we have to get our parents!" Melody said, tugging her brother away.

"But she might be dead by then! We have to go now," Fabian said, pulling away.

"What are two kids gonna do against a murderer?" Melody asked.

"More than a bunch of parents going there to find 3 kids dead and the murderer gone," Fabian said.

"I- fine," Melody said.

 _TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

"Come on!" Fabian said, and him and Melody rushed to the room where Clara was heard.

"It's locked," Melody said.

"Thanks a ton, Captain Obvious," Fabian muttered, trying to figure out a way in when all of a sudden, the door burst.

"Wha- hey! Let me go!" Melody yelled when Vincent grabbed her and Fabian.

 _While I have to plan our revenge_

 _Tell me what it's about_

"Sorry doll, can't do that," Vincent said, then he locked the door and advanced on the two terrified children who had just noticed the dead bodies of their friends.

"No! You're not getting my brother!" Melody said, jumping in front of Fabian.

"Aw, trying to protect him, huh? Not gonna work, doll," Vincent said, then he stabbed at Melody, only for her to dodge and get hit on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Melody gasped. Vincent swung at Fabian, but he jumped out of the way.

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

 _IT NEVER GETS OLD_

"Haha. Now I'm sick of this," Vincent said, then he jumped forward and plunged the knife into Melody's throat.

"No!" Fabian said, jumping forward.

"Haha, you can't save her," Vincent said, then he stabbed Fabian.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD_

 _They call me Freddy so just_

 _follow my lead!_


	6. We Don't Bite

**Don't worry people! This is not a sad story. I mean, yeah, it's sad so far, but it gets better. I mean, this IS a story about Katie.**

 **Next chapter will be about a Creepypasta, just so you know. Go to sleep!**

 **This chapter's song is We Don't Bite by J.T Machinima.**

 **Watch as Katie goes completly and utterly ballistic. MUAH HA HA!**

"Okay, that is it!" Katie growled when Melody and Fabian disappeared.

 _"Yeah! Let's go get them! And beat the crap out of the person who took them!"_ Blaze yelled, excited.

 _"No, no, no! We'll end up dead if we do that!"_ Hop said.

"I'm going," Katie said, then she snuck away from the adults and to the area where her friends and brother disappeared.

 _We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day ..._

 _"Katie, I swear if you call out to them,"_ Jinx threatened.

"Calm down. I'm not stupid," Katie muttered, walking down the hall.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening froze Katie in her tracks. Then, she jumped behind a trash can.

Walking down the hall was Vincent, the day guard that Katie had always suspected was no good, but kidnapping innocent kids? Just, no.

But yeah, he walked passed Katie, who bolted as soon as he turned the corner.

"I swear, if he hurt my brother," Katie muttered as she ran to where he came from.

 _"We're gonna die,"_ Jinx said.

 _"Shut up! We are not!"_ Blaze yelled back.

 _"Both of you, stop,"_ Spark ordered.

"Thank you," Katie whispered as she reached the door.

 _"Go inside!"_ Blaze said, excited.

 _"Yeah, go inside, and die while at it,"_ Jinx said, sarcastic.

 _"No, no, no, no! Don't go inside!"_ Hop yelled.

 _"God, we sound like we belong in a horror film,"_ Spark laughed.

"Yeah, you do. Now, let's go!" Katie said, walking inside. And screaming bloody murder.

 _"Da fuck?"_ Blaze said when she saw the corpses.

"He. Is. DEAD!" Katie yelled.

"I'm what, kid?" Katie whipped around to see Vincent.

"Dead. D-E-A-D, dead," Katie said.

"Think you're smart, huh? Obviously not," vincent said, advancing.

"No sir, I KNOW I'm smart," Katie said, then she quickly turned around and sped to the back of the room.

"Sure you are," Vincent said.

 _No! I'm not giving up easy!_

"Actually, I am!" Katie said, from behind Vincent.

He turned around to see Katie... holding a pipe. And his keys.

"...Crap," Vincent said, then he lunged for Katie, who just just stepped out of the way.

"Fail!" She laughed.

 _"Yeah, quote KageKao,"_ Jinx said.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Katie said, jumping up a little.

"What?" Vincent muttered as he lunged at Katie again.

This time, she held up the pipe and bashed his head with it.

"That's for killing my brother," Katie said, then she did it again.

"That's for killing my best friend."

Another bash.

"And this is for killing everyone else."

The final bash. The Katie dropped the pipe and walked away.

What she didn't notice was Vincent slowly standing up.

Nor did she notice him grabbing the pipe.

Or taking out his knife.

What everyone noticed was the blood curdling scream that rang through the entire pizzaria.

 _You have nowhere to run_

 _So why not join the fun?_


	7. Discord

**Hey... so, I lied. This chapter isn't about a Creepypasta. The next one is though!**

 **Katie: Yay!**

 **Go away. This chapter is featuring the song Discord (Living Tombstone Remix). I keep writing Discore by accident.**

"Ugh, my head."

"Ah! Wha- what happened?!"

"Hu- I-You're-We're robots!"

Fabian, Brian, and Clara were freaking. Why? 'Cause they just woke up to see they're Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!

"Guys! Is that you?"

The three "kids" looked over to see Fredbear rushing towards them, panicking. Only, it wasn't Fredbear's voice they heard. It was Melody's.

 _I'm not a fan of puppeteers,_

 _But I've a nagging fear,_

 _Someone else is pulling at the strings._

"Melody?!" "Freddy" asked, jumping off the stage.

"Oh good, it is you," "Fredbear" said, relieved.

"Hey, where's Troy and Katie?" "Bonnie" asked, looking around.

"'Aye be here, ye morons. God, I sound like Blackbeard."

The animatronics turned to see Foxy sticking his head out of Pirate's Cove.

"Okay, we found Troy. Now, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" "Chica" screeched, in a full fledge panic.

"Uh, Cl- Chica? I think... we died," "Bonnie" said, backing away from the panicking chicken.

"No, no, NO!" "Chica" yelled.

"Oh, for the love of- CALM DOWN! BEFORE I GO DEAF!"

Everyone looked up to see Katie floating above them.

"Why aren't you possessing anything?" "Fredbear" asked as Katie floated to the ground.

"'Cause I woke up before I was stuffed in a suit. And no, you're bodies aren't in there. I took them out," Katie said, looking at the disgusted faces.

"Who stuffed us in suits?" "Freddy" asked.

"You know that old Puppet they have? He did it," Katie said.

 _Something terrible is going down,_

 _Through the entire town,_

 _Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!_

"He did this?!" "Foxy" yelled.

"Yup," Katie answered, scowling.

"What happened to Vincent?" "Bonnie" asked.

"No idea. I bashed him with a pipe... then he killed me. Joy," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"...He's dead," Troy growled.

"I don't doubt it," Katie said, grinning.

"Hello." The "bots" looked passed Katie to see... Puppet. Yay! (Note sarcasm)

"I. Hate. You," Katie growled.

"Even more," "Fredbear added.

"Yeah, even more. Ya know what, I'm not dealing with this," Katie said, then she disappeared.

 _Discord, I'm howling at the moon,_

 _And sleeping in the middle_

 _Of a summer afternoon!_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone,_

 _Or are we just a stepping stone_

 _For taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it any more,_

 _So take your tyranny away!_


	8. Painted Smile

**Okay, saying this for the last time. I DON'T need a beta reader or a co-author.**

 **Okay, unless you're Poseidon's Ninja, ignore that. He won't leave me alone!**

 **Okay, so here's the chapter about the Creepypastas. Or, one of them.**

 **The song is Painted Smile by Madame Macebre.**

"Haha! That was fun. I can't wait to see what Jane looks like!"

A certain smiley killer, aka Jeff the Killer, aka Jeffery Woods, was walking away from his house, which... was on fire.

"Hm, let's see. That one," Jeff said, looking at a house.

He quickly walked up to it and climbed to the window.

 _Climbing through your window pane,_

 _I'm creeping closer,_

 _Can you hear me?_

"Oh, this'll be too easy," Jeff said as he watched a girl, about 17 years old, with blonde hair and green eyes get ready for bed. **(If this is what you look like... the irony! -Wolf)**

 **Time skip through lots of blood and gore and people dying.**

"Like I said, too easy," Jeff said, leaning against the wall and looking at his knife.

"Go to sleep" was written on the wall behind Jeff. In blood, of course.

"Now, who'll be my next victim?" Jeff said menacingly.

"May I suggest someone? A purple dude named Vincent. I'll see if I can find out where he li- Jeff?"

Jeff looked around until his lid-less eyes landed on a ghost girl, aka Katie.

"Wha- Katie?!" Jeff said, suprised.

 **Katie's POV**

Woah. Who would've thought that a boy a used to be friends with before I (cough) died, would go, uh, what's the right word? Oh yeah, insane.

"Woah. You lost it," I said, looking at the cut in cheshire grin that Jeff was sporting. Hm, cheshire grin. Now I'm thinking of the Cheshire Cat.

"And... are you a fucking ghost?!" Jeff yelled.

"Uh, yes?" I said, looking at my see-through hand.

"Just... what?!" Jeff asked, looking me up and down.

 **Jeff's POV**

What the hell?! Katie's a ghost?! How the hell did she die?! And when did I start swearing so much?

"Yeah... I KNEW FREDDY'S WAS BAD! I KNEW IT! BUT DID ANYONE LISTEN?! NOOOO!" Katie yelled, looking kinda pissed now.

 _Go on, mock me, say I'm insane;_

 _But it's you who's caught in my game._

 _Cat and mouse,_

 _A lovely circle._

 **? POV**

Woah. That kid is freakin' scary when pissed. Ha, like me. Woah, are her eyes turning red? Awesome! Jeff's screwed though.

Oh god, I gotta tell Ever about this! So cool! Maybe LJ too...? Nah.

Haha! This is gonna be awesome!

 _Watch your tongue,_

 _Those words are hurtful._

 _Hush now, won't you stay a while?_

 _Join me with a painted smile._


	9. Die Young

**Try to guess who ? is! Nah, I'm kidding, you won't be able to.**

 **Yay! I brought in Jeff! I don't care if he's evil, he's awesome.**

 **No new reviews? Awww. :'(**

 **Okay, so Ever is from Animal Cruelty, a Creepypasta I read.**

 **The song is Die Young by Ke$ha.**

 **Melody's POV**

"We're gonna get revenge, right?" I asked once Puppet finished explaining stuff about him.

Poor guy. Got killed while trying to get into HIS birthday party. Why does Katie hate him so much?

"Of course we are," my brother said.

"You do know there's a chance that Katie killed him, right?" Brian pointed out.

"Good point," I said.

 _I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

"We should probably find out if she did or not," Fabian said.

Suddenly, Katie appeared next to me.

"Hey guys! You remember Jeffery Woods, right? Yeah... well, he completly lost it," Katie said.

"Wha- do you know what, I don't care, go find out if you killed Vincent," I said, shaking my head.

"Kk!" She exclaimed, then disappeared again.

 **Katie's POV**

Time to go see if Vincent died! He better be dead.

Oh, here we g- why? WHY?!

There he was, standing in his house, talking to some lady who I assumed was his wife, acting like nothing happened.

I swear, I wil-

 **? POV**

"Ever! Get over here now!" I yelled as I rushed into the mansion.

I walked ran into the living room to see the usual sight. Ever reading about animals, her lynx ears twitching, Dark Link and Sonic Exe playing video games, and EJ, aka Eyeless Jack, reading a bunch of doctor stuff. Yup, the cannibal's also a doctor. If you're human, never go to him. Got it? Or Dr. Smiley. Heh, good thing I'm not human.

 _We're gonna die young!_

 _We're gonna die young!_

"What?" Ever asked, looking up.

"Come on! I have to show you something!" I said, dragging Ever towards the door.

"I told you not to let Wolf drink all those milkshakes, but did you listen? Nooo!" Clockwork yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"W-w-what's going on?" I turned around to see Lost Silver looking around, confused.

"Nothing Silver! Now, come on Ever!" I said, continuing to drag the lynx girl out.

 **Vincent's POV**

I did it. I DID IT! I got away with murder. Twice!

"Hahaha! HAHAHA!" I started to laugh like a maniac once I thought that, then immediatly stopped when I felt the pain in my head. God, for an eleven year old kid, that girl sure could hit hard. Ow.

That was the only bad thing about today. Was that girl had to show up. Where'd she find a pipe, anyway? Wait a second, how'd she run behind me so fast?

Ugh, whatever. I'm going to sleep now.

 **Ever's POV**

...HELP! I'M GETTING DRAGGED AWAY SOMEWHERE BY A SUGAR-HIGH WOLF! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPP!


	10. They'll Find You

**Okay, for the chapters, I'm just gonna do random songs, 'cause I can't think of anything. I'm just gonna click shuffle and we'll see what the song is!**

 **Shout outs: Foxy's Friend for reviewing!**

 **The song is... They'll Find You by Griffinila.**

 **Clara's POV**

Looks like the Nightguard's here. Yay. Hahaha... HAHAHA! Yes! Our plan will go in action tonight. Yay!

 _There was a place many years ago_

 _Where the children would come for a meal and show_

 _Oh the horror! In the corner!_

 _The quartet of terror returns..._

 **Justin's POV POV**

I walked into Freddy's, looking around, my eyes landing on the animatronics.

"Heh, another normal boring night. Not like anyone's gonna break in," I said to myself, walking to my office.

 _Wonder where Vincent is. Wasn't he working when those kids went missing? He might've seen something,_ I thought as I sat down and heard the alarm go off, meaning that it was midnight. I rolled my eyes and lifted themoniter. Same as always, the robots were sitting on the stage, doing nothing.

 **Time skip brought to you b-**

 **Katie: We get it. MOVE ON!**

 **Ugh, fine.**

 _There's Freddie, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica_

 _The band's back together and playing the deep cuts_

 _And when the curtain comes to close_

 _They'll find you_

"No, no, no, no, no," I said, as I frantically searched for Bonnie.

What the heck?! The robots have never moved before! Now they're moving?! What?! They're trying to get into the office! They're gonna freaking kill me! Luckily, Foxy wasn't moving, but Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were! I had nothing to stop them with!

Suddenly, I had an idea. So, since I knew I was probably gonna die tonight, 'cause I heard the bots talking off camera about stuffing me in a suit, and that kills people, I decided to record a quick message. I clicked the 'record' button on the phone.

"Okay, so I just have to say this! The animatronics try to kill you! I mean, they try to stuff you in a suit! I swear! Whoever's hearing this, check the back room! Wha- no! Stay back!" I yelled, but it was no use, Bonnie grabbed me and dragged me out of the office. My hand hit the 'stop recording' button as I struggled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I would get my revenge. Somehow.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, what'cha think? And no, Justin isn't Phone Guy. He's the Nightguard before Phone Guy. He just left that message so Phone Guy would know what the animatronics do.**


	11. I Got No Time

**The song is I Got No Time by TLT. Hey, imagine Katie singing it.**

 **Shout-out: Bonnie!**

 **Hey, has anyone seen the new picture? Totally accurate, right?**

 _I got no time_  
 _I got no time to live_

 **Katie's POV**

That little- ugh! Seriously?! Not even hurt? Oh, wait a second, nevermind. Ha! I hope I gave him a concussion! Vincent totally deserves it!

"'Sup Katie. What're you looking at?" Jeff asked, climbing onto the window pane next to me.

"Him," I said, pointing my thumb at the Purple Guy as he rubbed his head.

"Who's that?" Jeff asked, looking at him.

"Vincent, the dude who murdered me," I informed.

 _I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye_  
 _And I'm regretting having memories_

"Can I kill him?" Jeff asked, smirking.

"Nah, not yet," I said, coming up with an idea.

"Fine," Jeff said.

Suddenly, I heard static, and Jeff must of heard it too, because he whipped his head around and looked around the yard. It was at that moment, that I saw it. I saw... Slenderman. One of the supernatural beings that I had researched when I was alive.

"Uh..." I said, not knowing if I should be excited or scared. I went with excited.

"The fuck?!" Jeff yelled when he saw Slenderman.

So, here's what ended up happening. When Jeff yelled, since I wasn't paying attention, I teleported to Freddy's by accident, and got there... just when the others stuffed someone in a suit. Awkward...!

 _Of my friends who they used to be_  
 _Beside me before they left me to die_

 **My (aka Wolf's) POV**

"See? See?! I told you! I told you, I told you!" I said as I watched Slenderp bring Jeff to the mansion.

"Yeah, yeah, I see Wolf. Now, why don't you go hang with Toby? Maybe annoy Masky in the process," Ever said, rolling her eyes.

"Kk!" I said, then I ran off to mess around with Toby.

 **Ever's POV**

I should've listened to Clockwork. Eh, whatever! At least she isn't bugging me! But Masky will probably be pretty pissed when he finds out I sicced the two most annoying people, or person and wolf girl, on him... don't care!

 **Puppet's POV**

No! That man wasn't the murderer! Well, at least we took out a potential threat. Thank god that one ghost isn't here, what was her name? Cat? No. Kate? Closer.

"It's Katie, you imbesile!" I jumped back when I heard her yell in my...ear? I don't know.

"Wai- what?! You can read minds?!" I yelled, totally confused.

"Obviously," She said, rolling her eyes.

 _And I know this is_  
 _I know this is the truth_

 **Katie's POV**

I'm surrounded by idiots. Nope! Not staying here with this... clown thing! Is that why I hate him so much? Part of the reason. But, Laughing Jack is one of my favorite horror 'stories.' Note, not a story.

I teleported out of Freddy's and ended up at this random house. I looked around and noticed some big kid scaring the heck out of a smaller kid, probably his brother. The little kid, probably Clara's age, started to cry as the big kid, my age or a year older, tore the head off a Foxy plushie. Wait a second, that was mine! I must've left it at Freddy's and he found it! Oh, that big kid is SO dead!

When he left, I looked at the little kid crying and decided to... help him a bit. By that, I mean I'll do a little trick, Jason the Toymaker style, and make the little Fredbear, that was also mine, plush alive. Every little kid's dream, right? **(Haha! Dream, get it? I know, I suck at puns. -Wolf)**

I watched as the kid, who I learned name's was Max, talked to the plush. I decided to give the plush a little line. Tomorrow's another day.

 _Cause I've been staring at my death so many times_  
 _These scary monsters roaming in the halls_

 **Max's POV**

My brother, James, walked away, laughing after he ripped the head off the Foxy plushie that I found. I started crying, but stopped when I heard a voice. I looked up to see the Fredbear plush that I found looking at me and talking.

"N-No," I said, sniffling when he asked if I was okay.

Me and him ended up talking for the rest of the night. None of the other plushies talked. Though, I thought I saw the Spring Bonnie plush, that had the name Plushtrap written on the tag, move once, but when I checked to see, he was still just sitting there on my bed.

 **Katie's POV**

Yay! He liked the present! I'm getting Plushtrap back though. He is just SO cute! I wonder if I can get the Bonnie plush back. Or the black Fredbear plushie? I don't care if it was a mistake, the black one looks SO cool!

 _I wish I could just block the doors_  
 _And stay in bed until the clock will chime_

Uh, did I hit Plushtrap too? 'Cause he just moved... oops.

 **Plushtrap's POV**

Huh? What's going on? Wait, I can move? Cool! Wait, where's Katie? Who's that?

I sat up, looked at Fredbear, and gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged when the boy wasn't looking, but the kid must've seen Fredbear looking at me, because he turned around just as I leaned back down. I think he saw me move. Oh no.

 **Fredbear's POV**

I looked around and saw my friend, Plushtrap, sitting up and giving me a look that said 'woah, what the heck is going on?', to which I just shrugged, not being sure myself. All I know, was one minute I was just a normal plushie, and the next I could move and talk. I also knew that the child that was here definitely wasn't Katie, and that was what I didn't like. I mean, he seemed like a nice kid, and I was sure that he wouldn't be as troublesome as Katie, but I still wanted to be with her instead. I mean, I AM her plushie, after all.

 _I felt like I won, but I wasn't done_  
 _The nightmare repeats itself every time_


	12. Cybernetic Entities

**The song's Cybernetic Entities by Madame Macabre.**

 **Yay! Go Plushies! Also, I need 2 human Ocs to use as staff members.**

 **_Katie's POV (A week after the last chapter)**

So, I was messing around, testing out my powers and stuff, when I thought, _hey, why not try to go into a computer? Aren't there ghost who've done that?_

So, that's why I was talking to an evil, totally awesome, looking version of Link from Legend of Zelda.

"So... wanna play Mario Kart?" The Link look-a-like, BEN, asked.

"...YES!" I yelled, then I teleported him to my old room.

"Nice," he said, looking around.

 _Breathless in the cold tide_  
 _rapid waters chill me_

"Thank you! Now... LET'S PLAY MARIO KART!"

 **Melody's POV**

Ugh, what did Katie do? Poor Puppet, Katie must've done something, Katie-ish to freak him out this much. I mean, he'd been freaking for a week.

 _But still I burn inside_  
 _Don't know how it even happened_  
 _A cosmic screw up_  
 _somehow the path was opened_

"Puppet? What the heck did Katie do?" I asked as I watched him frantically look around for the ghost girl.

"She can read minds," Puppet said.

"Oh," I said. This... might be bad.

 **BEN's POV**

Seriously? How is an eleven year old girl beating me at video games? I mean, I seriously HAUNT a video game! How is she better than me?!

"Ugh, why?!" I yelled after Katie beat me once again.

 _Then you were there before me_  
 _You did no harm but_  
 _God was I angry_

"Hahaha! I'm beating the video game ghost at Mario Kart! In Your face!" She laughed.

Yeah... I electrocuted her. Then she started chasing me... I regret nothing!

 **Katie's POV**

Oh, he did NOT just electrocute me!

"BEN! You are so dead!" I yelled as he ran away. Then he disappeared. Dang it! I forgot he could teleport. Eh, I can too! Hahaha! I teleported to where the elf boy was.

 **3** **rd** **Person View**

It was at that moment that BEN realized. He was screwed. **(I was thinking of this video all day. -Wolf)**

 **My (Wolf's) POV**

So... Masky was chasing Toby, yelling at him, while I hid behind Smile Dog, Grinny Cat, Seed Eater, and Rake. Hey, being a wolf girl has it's perks.

Jeff, being new and not used to this yet, was looking at us like 'wtf?'

Jeff was totally confused when Slenderp brought him here, though, he loved Smile Dog. Duh! Smile was literally the dog version of Jeff. And he was so cute!

 _And all I intended on_  
 _was a little fun_  
 _But now I'm too far gone_

Okay, back to the present. Me and Toby were messing around with his hatchets when one of them accidentally ruined Masky's cheesecake.

Yeah, Masky was beyond pissed, and started trying to kill us, but I hid behind the animals in the mansion and Rake so he left me alone and just tried to kill Toby. Because we ruined the cheesecake, Hoodie became depressed and refused to come out of his room, mourning the loss of the cheesecake. R.I.P. Tod. Oh, I called it Tod 'cause one time Masky got drunk and named it Tod. It was funny, I even got pictures of it. Masky and Tod, 1985!

 **Plushtrap's POV**

"Pizza!"

"Guitars!"

"Pizza!"

"Guitars!"

So... turns out all the plushies are alive now, just the others didn't want to talk to the kid.

Plush Chica was arguing with Plush Bonnie over what's better, pizza or guitars. I could tell Plush Foxy wanted to join, but he had no head now so he couldn't.

That's why the plush band hates the kid, 'cause at Katie's, the worst thing that happened was we would get little tears in us, and then Katie would make her mom fix us immediately. The kid didn't even ask his parents to fix Foxy. I didn't like the kid either. I mean, I'm not trying to sound selfish, but he only likes Fredbear. The rest of us might as well be trash to him.

"Will you two stop already?!"

Everyone whipped around to see the black Fredbear, whom Katie had named Nightmare, glaring at us.

"Yes Nightmare," Plush Chica and Bonnie said at the same time.

Nightmare was nice, but nobody wanted to get on his nerves because then he'll snap and throw one of us out the window or something.

 **Nightmare's POV**

 _I'm surrounded by idiots,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

 _You upload my coding_  
 _slow but steady loading_  
 _You're not even aware_  
 _of dangers that lie so near_

I walked over by Fredbear, who was lost in thought. The moment I walked away, the plush bunny and chicken started arguing over something else.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and knew the kid, Max, was coming. Frantically, we all raced back to where we were on his bed before he saw us. Except Fredbear, though.

"Hi Fredbear," Max said as he closed the door.

"Hi..." Fredbear said, not really paying attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing you'll know about," Fredbear said.

"Wanna try me?" Max challenged.

"Trust me, you won't," Fredbear said, and I immediately knew he was thinking about Katie.

 _I'm taking in your every entry_  
 _Oh the many things that I can do_

 **Katie's POV**

Is it wrong that I hate that kid Max? I mean, yeah, his brother is a jerk, but still! I mean, I'm freaking dead! He has it easy compared to me! Wait, that sounded shallow, didn't it? Yeah, it did. It's true though.

Hey, do you know what? I'm gonna make a list on why you should hate Max! Hahaha!

Oh, poor Plushtrap. Seriously? Okay, I know that Fredbear can talk and stuff, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore every other thing you own!

 _No firewalls or data sentries_  
 _There's no place I can't get to you_

 **Plush Foxy's POV**

Oh, come on! Why can't that kid just freaking ask his parents to fix me?! It sucks not having a head! You can't talk, you can't see, you can't hear! Not to mention, it means that you're totally ignored by everyone! Ugh, I hate that kid! 


	13. The Show Must Go On

**Uh... hi. Ow! Note: Possession hurts. Like, my head is killing me. Good thing: Reasons to Hate Max is up.**

 **Hey, I never said this! I have another account, the Cheshire Wolf, which I will use! Sooner or later.**

 **Shout-outs: Foxy's Friend! Oh, just so you know, Cole belongs to her.**

 **The song is The Show Must Go On by Mandopony.**

 **_Katie's POV**

So, Freddy's was open again. It was forced to close for a week after we weren't found.

The people running this place also got another nightguard and day guard, 'cause Vincent quit. I wonder why? Note sarcasm.

 _There was a full moon in the sky_  
 _We met a brand new robot friend_  
 _At first he was a little shy_  
 _He would not play pretend_

More news! Turns out Max's birthday is next week, so he'll be coming here all week. Joy. I love sarcasm.

So, I was hanging out with BEN, and we were watching two kids try to kill each other 'cause the one shoved cake in the others face. I was also laughing 'cause Fabian somehow got pizza shoved in his hat. All in all, it was hilarious, and it proved my point about Fredbear, who Melody is making everyone call Golden Freddy, 'cause she can't say Melody, and Spring Bonnie, who I call Springtrap 'cause he's a spring suit, are better 'cause no one was doing anything to them. Troy had it pretty good too, 'cause he was super popular. I still liked Wolfy better. Why'd they put her out of order? She was awesome!

 _He sang just fine and played in time,_ _but_ _did not look the part_  
 _So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start_

I watched as the new day guard, Cole, tried to stop the two kids from starting an all out food war.

"Boo! Come o- what? Oh, seriously?!" I yelled, flopping back when I saw Max walk into Freddy's with James.

"Huh? Oh, it's that kid. He has Plushtr- you know you're floating, right?" BEN said, looking at me.

You see, when I was sitting, I was sitting on one of those things that holds the wall up, so when I leaned back, there was nothing under me. Now I really look like a ghost, floating in mid-air.

 _NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO_

 _IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU_  
 _WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER_

"Don't care. Hate him," I said, pointing at Max.

"Yeah, I know Katie. You wouldn't shut up about it," BEN said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I do," I said, glaring at Max. I noticed how he was holding Plushtrap.

 **Plushtrap's POV**

I know what you're thinking: Oh my god, Max actually brought Plushtrap with him to Freddy's?!

Well, he did, but it's 'cause Fredbear pretty much made him.

"Come on shrimp, go up to Fredbear!" James said, pushing Max towards the stage where Fredbear was performing.

"No! I don't want to! Don't make me!" Max said, starting to, guess what, cry.

Jesus, this kid makes a big deal out of everything. I mean, seriously? It's just Fredbear. I could tell the plush version was offended.

 _THE SHOW MUST GO ON_  
 _THE SHOW MUST GO ON_  
 _NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON_

 **Fredbear's POV**

Seriously? Just, really? Does this kid even realize that this is freakishly offensive?

"Oh, quit being a baby!" James said, and continued pushing Max towards the stage, causing the kid to cry even more.

This is so stupid.

 **BEN's POV**

Just... wow. This kid looks like he's about to be shoved down Niagra Falls or something. Just... really?! This is actually kind of offensive. I wonder how he would react if he were me or Katie or any other ghost here?

"This is pathetic," Katie said as the kid continued to go nuts.

"Really is," I agreed.

I watched as one of the staff members, Cole, I think his name is, ran up to the two and the kid acted like his brother was killing him, and I could tell that Cole was thinking, 'seriously? This is just sad.'

 **Cole's POV**

Wow. This kid is going nuts because he's scared of Golden Freddy? I thought he broke his arm or something. Yup, that's how insane he was going.

 _We removed his squishy casing_  
 _To keep his circuits save and sound_  
 _And ended up replacing it_  
 _With scraps that we had found_

 **Brian's POV**

Today was the best and worst day of my... unlife? Yeah, unlife.

Reasons for worst:

I got soda dumped on me.

Cake got thrown in my face.

Reasons for best:

Fabian got pizza in his hat.

Clara got her face smashed into a cupcake.

Troy fell of the stage.

Fabian got kicked in the shins.

Clara failed at singing.

People loved my guitar playing.

...Today was awesome!


	14. It's Me

**The song is It's Me by TryHardNinja.**

 **Hey, who hates Max now? I totally do, the little crybaby.**

 **Shout-out: Foxy's Friend! Btw, you're welcome.**

 **_Katie's POV**

 _Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat_  
 _Please don't attention to the terrifying screams_

So... I decided to be evil and turn Max's birthday party into a game! Same with catching the nightguard.

The game for catching the nightguard is called Five Nights at Freddy's, aka Fnaf. So, here's how you play: The others have to catch the nightguard before 6 am, and have to wait until midnight to try to catch him. He can use a mask to stop the Brian, Clara, Fabian, and Melody. He has to use the flashlight to stop Troy. To stop Peter, aka Puppet, the nightguard has to wind the music box hooked up to his prize box at the Prize Counter. If we win, we make him like us! Or, like the others. If he wins, we leave him alone until the next night, or until he quits.

The others liked the idea, so they had me leave a note on the desk in the office so the guard knew how to play! That other guard told them something, too, I think.

The game for Max's party is called Countdown.

So, what I do, is I give him these little... dreams. Nothing too big, they just say stuff like 6 days 'till the party. Scares the heck out of him, though.

 _You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone_  
 _Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone_

Right now, me and the others are playing Fnaf. There's a new nightguard! His name is Steve, and he's worked here for a really long time apparently, and that dude, Justin, was actually a day guard, and was just filling in for Steve.

Steve kept recording messages with the phone, like, little pointers. But the thing was, they were all wrong! I mean, why would we think the guard's an endo-skeleton? He was right about one thing, though. We weren't dangerous, we were just playing a game. Think of it as Hide and Seek.

 _The masks that we wear_  
 _Pretend they aren't there_  
 _But you can only hide for so long_

But the game was super fun! I even thought up a few songs for it, like It's Me or The Show Must Go On, going off Steve's ridiculous theory. I possessed people who make songs so they could do it, and it turned out great! The others like the songs a lot, too.

 **Clara's POV**

I like the game Katie came up with, but I didn't like that I had to stop for the mask.

So, here I was, sitting in the vent, watching the guard frantically put on the mask, so I had to leave. Luckily, I saw Fabian in the hall, with Troy, and Brian was waiting for me at the end of the vent.

"Go ahead, Bunny Boy," I said, motioning towards the vent.

"Thanks Featherhead," Brian said, crawling into the vent.

Yup, we're dead, and me and Brian are still trying to kill each other.

 _Spend the night_  
 _Then you'll find_  
 _There's evil that waits inside_

 **Fabian's POV**

Yes! We got him! He has to wind the music box! Ye- what? Seriously? It's 6 already? Dang it!

 _It's me_


	15. Mangled

**'Sup!**

 **Shout-out: Foxy's Friend!**

 **The song is Mangled by NateWantstoBattle.**

 _We're Back!_

 _Revamped_

 _The madness never ends_

 **Katie's POV**

So, the guard, Steve, escaped. Eh, we were close, and it was just the first night.

"'Sup Katie," BEN said, appearing next to me.

"Hey BEN," I said, looking at the people at Freddy's.

"Hey, do you know anything about Slender mansion?" He asked suddenly.

"Slender mansion? Like, as in Slenderman? Yeah, why?" I asked, looking at him.

"'Cause someone asked me if I wanted to go there," BEN said.

"Then go there, moron. It's not like anyone's gonna make you stay. Well, unless you're a proxy, but I doubt you'll be one," I said, rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to where Troy was telling a story, and quickly realized it was from an episode of Candle Cove.

"Cool! Gotta go, then," BEN said, then he disappeared.

I didn't even notice, I was lost in my suspicions about Candle Cove.

So, you're probably thinking, what's to be suspicious about? It's just a TV show, right? Well, what if I tell you this? I don't think it actually exists. I think it's just static and white noise, not what we're seeing. You're probably thinking, oh that ridiculous! Something like that can't exist! Well, compared to half the stuff that was proven to exist, Candle Cove is nothing. Remember that run-in with Slender I had? Well... Slenderman has no face. BEN is a kid who drowned and haunts his old video game. Jeff is a dude who lost it and is a physco killer now. Who has no eyelids and a smile carved into his face. Seeing a show that doesn't exist? Please, that's nothing.

 _We're not..._

 _Alone!_

 _This time we brought some friends!_

 **Melody's POV**

So, I was just performing some songs, like I'm programmed to now, when I heard this crying and looked down.

 _Ugh, this kid again?_ I thought when I saw the kid that was going nuts yesterday.

Seriously? He wasn't even by the stage really. Just- ugh!

 **Fredbear's POV**

The kid brought me to Freddy's again. Joy.

Right now, I wanted nothing to do with the kid. You wanna know why? 'Cause I'm really good friends with Plushtrap, and what did he do? He kicked him across the room, because I guess he saw Plushtrap move a little. I mean, really? I move all the time!

 _No doors!_

 _No hope!_

 **Plushtrap's POV**

Hate. That. Kid. Ow! Ugh, he kicks hard. Ow!

 **Max's POV**

I wonder why Fredbear isn't talking to me? Oh, I'll worry about that later. I had another one of those dreams. This time it said '5 nights until the party.'

I don't want a party! I don't want to die! I know I'll die! That's what they do here! 6 kids went missing last week! They still haven't found them! The animatronics probably killed them.

Oh yeah, 2 other kids disappeared last week too! It wasn't here, but it was near here! I think the names were Jeffery Woods and Ben Peters. They both died! Wait a second, Jeffery's neighbor died too! And his brother! I bet the animatronics got out of Freddy's and were the ones who started the fire that killed Jeffery Woods, Liu Woods, and Jane Arkensaw.

 _But you keep coming back!_

 _"But if this is what you want,"_

 _Then you can be just like us!_

 **Wolf's POV**

"Slender! Slender! SLENDER!" I yelled, running around the mansion.

"Yes?" I turned around to see him standing there.

"There-are-two-more-of-us-Jane-Arkensaw-and-Liu-Woods-as-in-Jeff's-first-two-victims-and-they're-nuts-too-but-Jane-might-try-to-kill-Jeff-but-I-don't-think-that-matters-'cause-Clockwork-always-tries-to-kill-Toby-and-he's-a-proxy-so-can-I-go-get-them-PLEASE?!" I said freakishly quickly. It took Slender a few seconds to even understand what I just said.

"Uh, sure," Slender said, confused.

"Yay!" I said, then I ran out of the mansion, probably leaving everyone either confused or annoyed.

 _It's what we're made to do!_

 _You act like we're to blame!_

 **Katie's POV**

Yay! Steve's back! Time for night 2! This'll be so easy!

 **Time skip to the end of the night.**

"Seriously?" I asked Brian once it was 5:30 and they still hadn't caught Steve. He had made that message, too. Cheater.

"What? He's good, and we're not allowed to cheat. I mean, literally. The programming in this thing doesn't let us. It thinks it's Freddy. I mean, even with Fabian," Brian said, rolling his eyes and gesturing to the rabbit suit.

"Hm, this could be fun actually," I said, smirking.

"Oh no," Brian said, walking away.

 _Wear a mask to hide yourself,_

 _When really it makes us the same!_

I probably wasn't going to do the prank yet, maybe wait a bit, then do it. Brian will not like it, that's for sure. …MUAH HA HA!


	16. Calling All the Monsters

**Hello people! Welcome back to Disappear!**

 **Shout-out: FlamingFlag!**

 **The song is Calling All The Monsters by China Anna McClain.**

 **_** _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

 **Max's POV**

 _4 days until the party._

 _I was standing inside Freddy's. They were just performing, as usual, when suddenly, everything turned black, and the words '4 days until the party' popped up in front of me._

I woke up, just like I always did after I saw those words, and looked around. Everything was normal. I got up and tried to open the door, to find out it was locked. Oh yeah, James locked me in last night.

 **Katie's POV**

 _Heart thumps and you jump_  
 _Comin' down with goosebumps!_

I was listening to Calling All the Monsters, and quietly singing it as I watched Steve beat us again.

"Oh, come on! Hey, why doesn't Melody or Springtrap help?" I asked Fabian as he walked back to the stage.

"'Cause Springtrap is turned off, and Melody thinks we can handle it," Fabian said.

"Oh," I responded, floating to the ground.

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?" Fabian asked suddenly.

"Uh, it's 6," I said, looking at the clock.

"Dang it," he said, just as the bells went off. I clapped and cheered. What? Just 'cause I'm on the ghosts side doesn't mean Steve doesn't deserve some applause.

 _You dared to go there_  
 _I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

 **Troy's POV**

Dang it! Stupid 6 am. I was so close!

 **Steve's POV**

Oh my god, I made it! I survived! That was so close. Thank God 6 am came when it did, or that fox would've caught me.

 **Wolf's POV**

Yay! So, I got Jane and Liu. Liu and Jeff made up, but Jane tried to kill Jeff. It was really funny actually.

"W-What are they doing?" Silver asked when he saw Jane chasing Jeff.

"Jane's trying to kill Jeff," I said.

"That's not exactly new," Ever said, rolling her eyes.

 _We're wantin' to_  
 _We're hauntin' you_

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Masky asked.

"Yup!" Me and Toby said in unison.

 **Katie's POV**

Freddy's just opened, and there's already like 50 kids here. Wow.

Cole was talking to Steve, who hadn't left for some reason. Eh, not like we can do anything to him.

"I'm telling you, those things are moving now!" I heard Steve say, pointing to Fabian, Brian, and Clara.

"Yeah right," Cole said, rolling his brown eyes.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Steve said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Cole said. I grinned.

"Wanna bet 5 bucks they really do move?" Steve said.

"Fine. You owe me 5 bucks," Cole said. I floated down next to them.

"Actually, you owe him 5 bucks," I said, making myself visible. They both stared at me, and Cole handed Steve 5 bucks without looking away or saying anything.

 _If you stayed in too late_  
 _To be getting afraid_

I took that moment to teleport to the Prize Counter, and when Peter wasn't looking, I snatched 3 Freddy Figurines, along with one of the microphones.

Hm, maybe I could make this a game...? Oh, Night in a Nutshell! Hahaha! Oh, I have to do that! I'm thinking fighting party hats and stuff like that! Oh, this'll be so fun!

I quickly teleported to this secret room I found, I think the employees call it the safe room, and started thinking of how to make the game. Sadly, I didn't notice the giant spider until it jumped on me. Or, tried to.

I screamed bloody murder accidentally sent myself to... a different dimension? Cool!

 _This scene's extreme…_  
 _I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

I looked around and saw I was in some sort of carnival. Wait a second, a carnival? Oh no.

You wanna know why I don't like carnivals? 'Cause of Laughing Jack. He's a monochrome clown with a pointy nose. He gives kids poison candy.

I walked around until I got to a mirror. One of those ones that make you look really weird. I looked at myself, expecting to see a normal looking transparent girl or just nothing at all, but instead I saw a living girl looking all screwed up. Wait a second, I'm alive?! Wait, but I teleported a while back... I guess I still get to use some of my powers. Or, all of them.

I walked away from the mirror until I saw some kids walking to a fun house. They looked like they were Fabian and Brian's age. I followed them, until I saw what they were going for. Oh, no way! I'm so not getting killed by something I know kills you! Or getting killed again.

 _We're wantin' to_  
 _We're hauntin' you_

I quickly walked away from the fun house, and soon I was far away from the fun house. Wait a second, that wasn't Laughing Jack. That was Laughing JILL! Eh, I guess Laughing Jack's in my dimension. ...Cool!

 _Gonna get your body shakin'_  
 _Wishin' you could just awaken_


	17. Fearless

**The song is Fearless by Olivia Holt.**

 **Shout-out: Foxy's Friend!**

 **Katie's POV**

So... I just went through like 10 dimensions. One was Equestria, one was evil Equestria. The evil one is the one with stuff like Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory.

 _You used to make my heart pound_  
 _Just the thought of you_

I also went to the dimension that has the Elements of Insanity. ...Is it wrong that I was laughing the entire time in that last one? Yes? Eh, screw it, I don't care!

So, I wasted the entire day, and now it's 12! Time to catch Steve! I swear, if they don't catch him, I will strangle... Brian. I don't know why I would do it to him, but I will!

3 days till the party now, too! Hm, I wonder how Max would react if I put a chocolate bomb in one of his presents? You know what, I don't care.

 _You used to be a cold wind_  
 _Always blowing through_

"Uh, hello? Earth to Katie?" Brian asked, waving his paw in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, suspicious.

"Thinking of pranks to do on Max," I said, grinning evilly.

"Oh no," Brian said, backing away.

Okay, so if it had been anyone else, Brian probably wouldn've been asking to help, but since it was me, he was probably having a mini panic attack. You see, I was the pranking queen, but I might go a little overboard sometimes. Okay, who am I kidding, I broke a teacher's nose once with an exploding pencil case. And that was how I got expelled from my 3rd school! But come on, that teacher was just asking for it!

 _But I won't take it anymore_  
 _That's not what I came here for_

"Katie, if ye break the lad's nose, I'll strangle ye. Ugh, stupid accent," Troy growled.

"Will you calm down Fur Face?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I hate ye," Troy growled.

"Aw, I love you too, Troy!" I said, laughing. Troy growled.

"You're trying to annoy him aren't you?" Brian asked. I nodded.

"Troy, Brian, come on!" Fabian yelled.

"Coming!" The two yelled back, walking toward the office.

 _I'm stuck in your head_  
 _I'm back from the dead_

 **BEN's POV**

I jumped through the camera into Freddy's.

So, I had talked to Slender, and a wolf version of Katie, and now I live in the mansion. But I'm still gonna come here to hang with Katie.

"Hi BEN!" I jumped when I heard the voice, then whipped around to see Katie standing there, waving.

"Were you trying to scare the hell out of me?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said, grinning.

"You are the most annoying thing that exists, you know that?" I asked as we teleported to the safe room Katie found, that happened to have tons of blood in it.

 **Katie's POV**

Me and BEN teleported to the safe room, which I cleaned up a bit, and now had tons of video games and stuff in it.

We spent the entire time playing Legend of Zelda, and BEN kept going in the game and killing Link. Yay!

 **Max's POV**

 _3 days until the party._

 _Got you runnin' scared_  
 _I'm fearless_

 **Plushtrap's POV**

The kid had just woken up, and, what a surprise, went straight to talking to Fredbear and ignoring everyone else. I guess he didn't notice Nightmare glaring at him. Or maybe he did 'cause he 'accidently' kicked Nightmare.

 **Nightmare's POV**

Ow! That little brat kicked me! You see, this is part of the reason why I hate him. Katie never did that.

 **Plush Bonnie's POV**

This sucks. That kid is ignoring, as always, and I could tell Fredbear was ready to snap at the kid. Especially after he kicked Fredbear's brother, Nightmare.

Suddenly, I heard humming. Obviously, Fredbear and the kid heard it too, 'cause they started looking around. Wait a second, that's Katie!

 _I'm callin' you out_  
 _I'm takin' you down_

 **Katie's POV**

BEN left, so I decided to go check up on the plushes. I teleported to the house and saw Max talking to Fredbear. I started humming, and they must of heard me, 'cause Fredbear and Max started looking around to see where the noise was coming from.

"What's that?" Max asked, looking like he was gonna cry again. Baby.

"No idea," Fredbear said.

I decided to have a little fun. MUAH HA HA!

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing like a psychopath, which wasn't hard, 'cause two of my best friends are psychopaths. Yeah, I'm talking about BEN and Jeff. Hm, I guess I could go into that category too!

But, yeah, me doing that resulted in Max throwing a fit and running out of his room, crying like I killed his puppy, which he didn't have.

One word: Baby.

 _Don't you come around_  
 _I'm fearless I'm fearless_

 **James's POV**

Okay, my brother is such a crybaby. He ran into the kitchen screaming about an evil ghost. He was acting like his arm broke of something.

 **Max's POV**

Help! Help! HELP! There's a crazy, evil, ghost in my room that's gonna kill me! HELP!

 **Plushtrap's POV**

The heck? What just happened? Well, the laughing and humming stopped, so I was pretty sure Katie left. Aww.

 **Katie's POV**

Hahaha! That was fun! James was looking at Max like 'what the fuck is wrong with you?'

I teleported back to Freddy's to tell the others about it, but once I got there, I realized I couldn't tell them 'cause Freddy's was open. Dang it! Eh, whatever. I can play video games.

 _I got the upper hand now_  
 _And you're losin' ground_  
 _You never had to fight back_  
 _Never lost a round_


	18. Livin' on a High Wire

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter of Disappear!**

 **Okay, Rosy, here you have it! You're at least mentioned in the chapter, not sure if you're in it though. What? I write this before I write the chapter. Oh, and yes, Katie does ship Roxy, which is the RosyxFoxy ship name.**

 **Rosy the Fox owns, well, Rosy the Fox, and Changle the Fox owns Kaylee, Jasmine, Jingle, and Jangle.**

 **The song is Livin' On A High Wire by Bridget Mendler.**

 _This is the story on how we lived_

 _The glory of what we did_

 **Max's POV**

 _2 days until the party._

 **Katie's POV**

Today was Steve's 4th night. No way he's getting out of this.

Oh, you're probably wondering what I did all day. Well, I hung out with Jeff, watched movies, and talked to Fluttershout! That was cool.

 **Time skip.**

It's 6 am now, and they didn't catch him. What a suprise. I would help, but I'm not allowed to. It would be cheating.

Melody isn't allowed to help either. If you have powers, you can't attack him. I found out Melody has powers when I teleported behind her, I scared her really bad and she made me pass out. Impressive, right?

"Hey Katie!" I turned around to see BEN leaning against the wall.

Me and him hung out till 3:30, then he left. All the kids started coming now, too.

"Ugh, I'm bored!" I groaned, having nothing to do.

"Here, read this," Troy said, and he threw something at me.

Turns out it was the newspaper. At first I was bored, until I found this article about a seperate Freddy's location. I read it, and by the time I finished, my eyes were bright red. You wanna know why? 'Cause the article is about two kids getting killed. Seriously?! It's literally been like, a week since I died! Or, two weeks. Whatever, just, seriously?!

 _It started when we were kids_

 _With music up in our heads_

I teleported to that Freddy's to see it being searched for the two kids, Kaylee and Jasmine I think they're names were.

I walked in, invisible of course, and looked around. I didn't find anything until I got to the animatronics.

There were three, two cats, almost identical except one was a darker brown than the other, and a pink pirate fox.

I looked at them, then gagged. The cats smelled like... a corpse.

 _Bingo!_ I thought as I watched the police officers walk away.

Once they had left, I snapped my fingers and teleported myself, along with the three animatronics.

"Now, time to fix them up a bit," I said, then I snapped by fingers.

All three animatronics jerked, oops, I only meant to do that to the cats, oh well, and then they stopped smelling like rotten flesh, ew!

Though, one thing I didn't expect happened.

 _I've been out on the edge_

 _Breathin' a little bit of fresh air_

Two spirits, both about my age, maybe Brian and Fabian's, who were a year younger than me, got launched across the room.

"Ow! What the heck?!" One yelled, rubbing her head.

"Hi! I'm Jasmine!" The other said, jumping up.

"Hi! I'm Katie! Hm, I wonder why that got you guys out of the 'bots but not the othe- Peter you idiot!" I yelled, remembering how he had told her how to get the others out. This time, she had done it the ghost way and not the Puppet way.

"Who's Peter?" The other girl asked, standing up.

"Oh, an idiot that's upstairs. Oh god, you guys gotta go back! The animatronics can't stay here!" I said, and before they could respond, I teleported us, along with the 'bots, to there Freddy's.

"Wha- why are we back here?" The girl who hit her head asked.

"One, 'cause you possessed them, and they have to stay here. Two, what's your name?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's Kaylee. Now, why do we have to stay here with them?" Kaylee asked.

"'Cause you possessed them, and if you don't stay near the things you possessed, you get weaker. You can leave every once in a while, or if you're really powerful you can leave like 3 times a week, but you're new ghosts. Not a good idea to stay away from them for long," I said, pointing the animatronics, that were back on the stage where they were left.

"Oh," Jasmine said, looking completly confused.

"Ye also have some explaining to do."

 _Big dreams, I took a chance_

 _Held out for everything I've got here_

All three of us whipped around to see the pink fox looking at us. Or, Kaylee and Jasmine whipped around, I just looked past them.

"You're alive? Hm, that must be what happens when you take a ghost out of a 'bot. Or, in your case, get zapped with the thing that does it," I said, thoughtful.

"I know I be alive. And what do ye mean?" The fox asked.

"I mean I used ghost powers to get them out of those two," I pointed at the cats, "and I hit you with it by accident. Hey, what's your name?"

"The name be Rosy. And what- ye know what, I don't wanna know," Rosy said, shaking her head.

"Ugh, what's going on?"

Now all four of us looked at the cats, who were waking up.

 _I've been feeling this life's a circus_

 _Hanging on without a fear_

"Uh, you're alive now! Happy Birthday!" I said, clapping. Rosy rolled her green eyes.

"Uh, hi?" The darker brown cat said, confused.

"Katie, this is Jangle. The one who's hopping around is Jingle. They're suppossed to be twins," Kaylee said.

"Yeah!" Jasmine said, hopping around too. Jangle and Kaylee just rolled their eyes.

"Why do they act like each other?" Rosy asked, fixing her hat.

"'Cause Kaylee possessed Jangle, so that's where Jangle got her personality from. Same with Jingle and Jasmine, even if it was for a short time," I responded.

 _I've been feeling this life's a circus_

 _Hanging on without a fear_

"Oh," Rosy said.

"Yup. I gotta go now. Oh wait, it's already midnight? See ya!" I said, seeing the clock on the wall.

They said goodbye, then I teleported back to Freddy's. I had to tell the others! Hm, Rosy reminds me of Troy. Is it wrong that I ship it? I mean, not with Troy, more with Foxy. Ugh, I'm confusing myself.

 **Max's POV**

 _1 day until the party._


	19. Breakthrough

**Here's the next chapter of Disappear!**

 **So, Bonnie, Max'll die soon, don't worry.**

 **Yup, Foxy's Friend, who I'm calling Fox, tell me if you don't like it, it's party time!**

 **Rosy, that one you have to give me time on. I'll do it, I swear, (even though I suck at that stuff) but first Troy needs to stop possessing Foxy, which'll be soon, hopefully.**

 **Shawn Mendes owns Stitches.**

 **The song is Breakthrough by Bridget Mendler.**

 **Katie's POV**

Tomorrow's the party! Yay! I'm still thinking of things to do to him tomorrow. I just heard about him kicking Nightmare! (Don't ask how I know that.) I also heard he called Plush Bonnie stupid and Plush Foxy a piece of junk. And he called Clara and Fabian fat, or technically Chica and Freddy, but that's beside the point. Oh, I gotta update the list!

But, whatever, the others, specifically Troy, are about to catch the guard! Yes! Yes! He's got h- NO! WHY?! IT'S 6 AM! WHYYYYY?! SO CLOSE!

 _Up, down, spinnin' all around_

 _Fly high, falling to the ground_

 _Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

"Dang it!" Brian yelled once Steve left.

"I almost had the land lubber," Troy growled, glaring at the door where Steve went through. (Obviously.)

"Ugh! Seriously?!" I groaned, face-palming. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey!" Brian said, indignant.

"Do ye have a death wish lass?" Troy growled, eyes turning black, something the ghosts just found out about a few days ago.

"I'm already dead, idiot," I pointed out, rolling me eyes. Troy just glared at me.

 _Time keeps skippin' out a beat_

 _Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

 _Life is like a string of cloudy days_

"Kay,I'm going now!" I said, snapping my fingers, teleporting to the other Freddy's.

 **Max's POV**

 _1 day until the party._

 **Plushtrap's POV**

Ugh, I'm so bored! The others are messing around, Nightmare and Fredbear are "talking", aka plotting against Max, and Plush Foxy is, well, doing nothing. He has no head, so... he can't really do anything. I would be with the Plush Band, had my side not been totally killing me. Stupid kid. Hey, did I ever mention? This kid found Mangle, Katie's old girl Foxy toy. I didn't know she brought that to Freddy's.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Plushtrap?" I snapped back to reality from Plush Bonnie waving his paw in my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Fredbear and Nightmare want to talk to you," Plush Bonnie said.

"Okay," I said, limping to the two pissed bears.

 _Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

 _Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

 _Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

 **Time skip. Katie's POV**

It's3 am. So... TODAY'S THE PARTY! YEEEESSS!

More good news! Brian grabbed Steve! Yes! He die- wha- oh, come on!

Steve just ran past, and I can't catch him. Wait a second, since when have I listened to rules? Get him!

I sped after Steve, but it was too late. He had already left.

"Damn it!" I yelled, stomping my foot. Yeah, I'm throwing a tantrum. I. Don't. Care.

"He... got... out?" Fabian asked, running up and out of breath.

"How are you out of breath? You're a robot," I asked, nodding yes to his question.

"Oh, right," he said, then he stood up straight.

 **Time skip to the party!**

The party's starting! The party's starting! THE PARTY IS STARTING! I'll be needing st- oh, ignore that, I'm listening to music. Stitches, to be specific.

 _Whenever you can't see the light_

 _Whenever there's no end in sight_

 _Keep on, keep on moving on_

 _Keep on moving on_

 **Max's POV**

Today's my birthday! No! I don't want to go to this party, but my parents made me. I wouldn't mind as much if they were here, but they were at work, so James was in charge of the party, and right now him and his friends were messing. It's only a matter of time before they come and bug me. Or before one of those evil robots kill me!

"Wow, you're brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

My head shot up when I heard the voice. James, along with his friends, were surrounding me. Oh no.

"It's hilarious," James said, and I could tell he was grinning behind that stupid Foxy mask of his.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!" James said, and I knew he wanted to bring me up to the stage that that horrible golden bear, Fredbear, or Golden Freddy now, I guess, was.

"No! Please!" I cried.

"Come on guys! Let's give the little man a lift! He wants to get up close and personal!" James said, and he and his friends picked me up, brining me to the stage.

"No! I don't wanna go!" I yelled, struggling.

Other people started looking at us, confused and slightly concerned.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!" James laughed.

"Hey! Kids! You're not allowed that close to the stage!" An employee yelled, attracting the attention of all the customers, though the robots continued to play.

"Hey guys! I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" James said, ignoring the man.

"On three! One... two..." James said, then he and his friends shoved me in Fredbear's mouth.

I started crying even more than I was before, of that was possible.

"Help! Help!" I yelled, then everything turned black. All I could process was a loud 'crunch' and my head feeling like it burst open.

 _Here comes a breakthrough_

 _Here comes a day_

 **Katie's POV**

So, I was just messing around, setting up pranks, when I heard really loud crying.

"Oh, come on," I growled, then I went to see what that kid was crying about now.

I went over to where Max was, and I saw James, Max's older brother, along with a few losers I knew before I died, like Randy, Keith, and Troy (not my brother.)

They were doing something to scare Max, which I honestly didn't care about. What did get my attention was when they picked him up and brought him over to Melody's stage.

Now, because of programming in the suit, Melody will still be conscious, as well as the others, but while they're performing, since that's when the programming kicks in, they have no control over what they're doing. Note to self, figure out how to turn the programming off.

Okay, back to the present, the "innocent kids", aka the kid who terrorizes his whiny brother, and the three punks who broke my wrist 2 years ago for not giving them my lunch money. I did worse though. Hahaha, that was funny.

Okay, now it's time to really get back to the present. James and his friends shoved Max in Melody's mouth. Oh god, that sounded wrong! But yeah, they did, and they must not have known the strenghth of the animatronics' jaws, (I knew that 'cause one time I got my arm caught in Foxy's. Don't ask) 'cause, like I said, they shoved him in Mel's mouth.

The next thing that happened even shocked me. Melody, or Goldie, which was everyone's nickname for Golden Freddy, bit down while Max was in his mouth. Blood started gushing out, and I'm pretty sure some lady vomited. Eh, wouldn't be suprised. I don't get affected by that kind of stuff though 'cause I love creepy and gory stuff!

 _Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

 _So don't let it get away_

 _It's all a breakthrough_

 **Melody's POV**

 _No, no, no! Don't bite down! Don't bite dow-_ Crunch!

...I just bit a kid. I just killed a kid. What did I do?! No!

I watched as everyone snapped out of their states of shock and rushed up to get the kid, I think Max was his name, out of my mouth. Though, there was no point. I just continued singing, before someone turned me off.

Here's the weird thing that happened though. When they turned me off, I felt... freer. Like I could leave. I tried to, and guess what happened? I popped right out of the 'bot! Luckily, eveyone was too frantic to notice the ghost girl, though Katie noticed me and grabbed my wrist, tugging me away.

 _Just turn the page_

 _Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

 _Life is just a rollercoaster_

 **Katie's POV**

"Wha- wh- how are you out of the robot?!" I yelled once I brought me and Melody to the safe room.

"I don't know! All I know was when it got turned off I was able to get out!" Melody said.

"Anything else?" I pressed, mind in overdrive.

"Uh, I noticed a blue spark on the ground when the kid got bitten? It looked like electricity, only it wasn't," Melody said.

"Huh? Wait a second, I must of zapped you by accident! When I'm suprised, I don't really have control over my powers, and that- wow," I said.

"So you're the reason I got out? Thanks! But, I couldn't leave till I got turned off," Melody said.

"So you have to be turned off for it. Simple enough. I'm gonna get the others out of the 'bots too!" I said, grinning.

 _Shake it, till you make it_

 _Till you breaking on through_

 _Don't stop till you breaking on through_

 _Shake it, till you make it_

 _Till you breaking on through_

 _Don't stop till you breaking on through_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **I swear, if no one reviews... I will be depressed 'cause this took forever to do.**


	20. Just Gold

**Hello and welcome back to Disappear!**

 **Fox, thank you so much!**

 **Rosy, thank you so much, too!**

 **Flaming Flag, who I will call Flame if that's okay with you, trust me, it won't be that shameful. Gold is anything but a fluffy teddy bear.**

 **Demon Slayer 569, whom I'm calling Demon, thank you!**

 **And Bonnie, thanks, and yes, Max sucks.**

 **Sherclop Pones owns Gypsy Bard. I don't know why, but every time I listen to Gypsy Bard I imagine Katie singing and Troy getting really annoyed.**

 **The song is Just Gold by Mandopony.**

 **_** _Time for the main attraction_  
 _The story must be told_

 **Katie's POV**

"Okay, everyone left and they turned the others off. Time to get them out," I said, and me and Melody teleported upstairs.

"Kay, now zap them," Melody said. I rolled my eyes.

"You can too, you know," I said.

"How?" Melody asked, confused.

"Like this," I answered, then I stuck my hands out a a bright blue bolt burst out of my hand. Ha, say that 5 times fast.

"Woah," Melody said, then she tried it. The exact same thing happened, only her's was golden.

"Ah!" Troy yelled, then he flew out of the fox animatronic. Fabian's reaction was similar.

Me and Melody did the same thing to Brian and Clara, and they flew out of the 'bots.

"Ow, my head," Brian whined, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit being a baby and maybe a thank you?" I asked, rolling my eyes once again.

"Wha- we're out of the animatronics! Yes!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I don't care if it was only for a few weeks, that accent was annoying," Troy muttered.

"Yay!" Clara cheered.

"Finally!" Brian said.

 _Time for a chain reaction_  
 _It never gets old_

"Hello."

All of us whipped around to see... Golden Freddy? Huh, guess it makes sense, considering Rosy, Jingle, and Jangle.

"Hi!" I said. Everyone else just stared, shocked.

"Are you the only one who isn't in shock?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of stuff in my life. This is nothing," I said, waving my hand like this was nothing.

"Wait, what? You're only 11 Katie," Brian said, snapping back to reality.

"I know," I said.

"She's Katie, what do you expect," Troy said, rolling his now gold eyes.

"Uh, is everyone oblivious to the freaking ghost bear?!" Melody yelled.

"No we're not! I'm just more interesting," I said, grinning.

"That is true," Troy agreed.

 _Some bots get satisfaction_  
 _Breaking the mold_

"When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation: You're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball!" I sang, listening ot Gypsy Bard. Troy started chasing me.

"Does this happen a lot?" Goldie asked, watching me and Troy.

 **Melody's POV**

"Everyday," I said. What? I hang out with Katie everyday, a ghost bear is like, a 5 on a scale from 1 to 10 on a weird chart. I know, nuts, right?

"It's funny though," Brian pointed out.

"True. Beats Candle Cove," I agreed.

"Hey, is Katie still convinced it's not a real show?" Clara asked, looking at me.

"Hey Katie! You still convinced Candle Cove is just static?" I called over to the brunette.

"Yup!" She yelled back, dodging a blow from Troy.

 _Some bots are just distractions_  
 _Some bots are just gold_

"There's your answer," I said, rolling my eyes. Wait a second, Troy's eyes turned gold, so are mine blue now?

"Uh, I'll be right back," I said, then I went to go check. They were grey. Joy. Note sarcasm.

 **Brian's POV**

"Well, this is nuts," I said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Clara said, sarcastic. Yup, we died and we still hate each other.

"Hey, your eyes are purple," I said to piss her off. But they were.

"And your's are red," Clara said. Oh, I guess she knew. Aw.

"They were already red," I said.

"Were not."

"Were too.

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"This is sad," I heard Katie say. Damn it, I can't

remember her tricks! Ugh, why?!

"Ow, my head!"

We all whipped around, well not Katie, to see the 'bots rubbing there heads, and a bang came from Pirate's Cove, so Foxy was probably alive too.

 **Katie's POV**

"Cool! Another person to help me do pranks!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Fabian yelled, 'cause he was usually mine and Brian's and Troy's victim. Sometimes Melody helps, too.

"How do know he'll help?" Brian asked.

"'Cause they act like the ghost who possesses them. I know this 'cause I met two other ghosts and the hosts acted like them," I said as if it was nothing.

"Wh-wha-whe- my brain is officially broken," Brian said. Bonnie nodded. Chica and Clara looked kind of annoyed and Freddy and Fabian were looking at everyone as if they were the biggest idiots that exist. Goldie didn't care and Melody wasn't here. Troy just rolled his eyes. Foxy rolled his, er, eye.

"In other words, they act like you 'cause you possessed them," I said really slowly.

 _I'm not the bad guy_  
 _I'm just a bit surprising_  
 _It's not worth losing sleep_  
 _It's not worth analyzing_

"We're not retarded, you know," Brian said.

"You're not?" I asked, pretending to be surprised. What? He's being annoying.

"Hey! Katie!" Brian yelled, then he started chasing me, trying to strangle me, no doubt.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Uh..." Chica said, confused.

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

"Everyday," the boy, Troy I think his name is, said.

"So... I'm Clara, that's Troy, the annoying one is Brian, and that's Fabian. I have no idea where Melody went. Oh, and the weird one is Katie," the blonde girl said. I nodded.

 _There was a time_  
 _Not so long ago at all_  
 _I was just like you_  
 _Can you hear my call?_

 **Katie's POV**

"Gotta catch me, Bunny Boy!" I laughed. Then I froze, Brian almost running into me.

"Ow!" He groaned, hitting his head.

"Sh! Shut up! Look!" I said, pointing to Max's parents and Mr. Fazbear.

"Wha-" Brian started, but I kicked him and he shut up.

 _Now I'm popping in_  
 _Over here, over there_  
 _I'll be checking in_  
 _But you'll never be aware_

"We're suing! My son is dead!" Max's dad yelled.

"But-" Mr. Fazbear started, but Max's mom cut him off.

"That or get rid of those horrible animatronics!" She yelled. My eyes turned red.

"We'll get rid of the animatronics!" Mr. Fazbear said before Max's dad could speak.

That was when me and Brian ran back.

 **Extremly short time skip.**

"This is all that little brats fault!" I ranted, pissed. BEN was on the computer.

"He's not dead yet, you know. He probably will die, though," BEN said, grabbing my attention.

"What? Oh, yes!" I said, then I disappeared. Oh, Max will NOT like tonight!

 **Max's POV (Time skip to that night.)**

 _In the beginning I kept a keen eye_  
 _On the state of affairs with the new guy_

"Wha- my bedroom?" I said, sitting up and looking around. I was laying on my bed, my Freddy plush sitting next to me. Aw, it's not Fredbear.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and when it was fixed, there were instructions everywhere I looked.

"What? Why do I have to hold the doors closed?" I asked, confused.

 **Time skip to 5 am. I'm tempted to kill Max, 'cause Nightmare Bonnie always gets me at 5 am! Every freaking time!**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I said, rushing to close the door. I did it just in time, I could hear Nightmare Bonnie breathing on the other side.

Suddenly, I heard the alarm clock. I looked at it and saw it was 6 am. I lived. I LIVED! YES!


	21. Rock the Show

**Hello people! I'm back with Disappear!**

 **Fox, once again, THANK YOU! And yes, Max almost died. Sadly, he didn't actually die. :(**

 **The song is Rock the Show by XO-IQ**

 **_** _Let everyone know, we're gonna rock the show_

 **Katie's POV**

MUAH HA HA! I AM SO EVIL! (*Coughcough obviously coughcough*)

"Katie? Yo, Katie!" BEN said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh- yeah?" I asked, looking at the elf boy. Do me a favor, don't tell him I called him elf boy.

"What are you doing?" BEN asked, slightly nervous.

"Plotting," I said, grinning. BEN backed away.

 _Let everyone know, we're gonna rock the show_

 **Bonnie's POV (I mean the bunny!)**

Yay! We're performing! Yes!

"Bonnie! Come on! We're open!" Chica yelled from on-stage. Ugh, is Clara this annoying? Probably.

 **Time skip to closing time!**

...I hate kids.

 **Freddy's POV**

Well, me, Bonnie, and Chica are covered in pizza and cake. Yeah, the kids threw cake on us. Yay. Note sarcasm.

 **Foxy's POV**

"What the-" I laughed when I saw the others. Just, wow.

"Don't even," Bonnie growled. I rolled my eyes, eye patch up.

"Hi ya peoples! How's it- wow. Every time!" Katie laughed, appearing next to me.

 _Let everyone know, we're gonna rock the show_

 **Goldie's POV**

"How come you didn't get, this?" Bonnie asked, gesturing to himself when I walked over, Melody following.

"No idea," I replied.

"Because him and Foxy are the most popular! So the kids didn- what the?" Katie started, but stopped when she saw Mr. Fazbear walking into the restraunt.

Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica quickly jumped on-stage, Katie and Melody disappeared, and I teleported back to my stage. Yes, I can teleport, Melody was powerful enough to give me that power, along with others.

"So, we're scrappig them?" I heard someone say. I assumed it was the night guard, I believe Katie said his name is Steve, or Phone Guy as she calls him because he leaves messages on the phone.

"Not scrapping them, using them for parts to build the new animatronics. Though, Fredb- Golden Freddy will be good as scrapped," Mr. Fazbear said, making me freeze.

"What do you mean?" Phone Guy asked.

"We're one endo-skeloton short, so we have to take his," Mr. Fazbear answered. My eyes widened.

"What about... that Puppet, thing?" Phone Guy asked.

"He will be put in order. No one knows about the Prize Counter, and I was going to put him in order anyway," Mr. Fazbear said.

Wait, what Puppet? I haven't seen him yet... I guess I'll be seeing him soon enough.

"So, when are the new animatronics getting here?" Phone Guy asked.

"Next week. That means we have to turn them off and get to work. The mechanic will be here soon. Bringing the new guard with him, too," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Wait, new guard?" Phone Guy asked, confused.

 _Stealing the show_

"Oh, I forgot to mention? You're being promoted to day guard. One more week," Mr. Fazbear said.

"Oh, thanks!" Phone Guy said, looking relieved. Hm, guess the ghosts gave him a good scare. Good.

"So, come on," Mr. Fazbear said, then he walked onto my stage, then everything turned black.

 **Katie's POV (Time skip to the next day.)**

"Oh, they are SO DEAD!" I yelled, pacing around.

"I'm with you on that," Melody said, looking at Goldie. Or, what was left of him, anyway.

They took some of his suit, don't ask me why, and now he was missing his endo-skeleton, his ear, and there were wires coming out of his eyes and where his ear should be. They also got something on his hat and bow tie, so now they're black.

"This is ridiculous," Fabian said, looking at the band.

Bonnie had it even worse. He was missing his freaking face, his left arm, and the fabric on the hand that was left and his foot, along with a ton of tears in the fabric.

Chica wasn't much better. Her jaw was falling off, she was missing her hands, and a ton of the fabric was ripped.

Foxy was bad too, but not nearly as bad, he still had all his limbs. He was missing pretty mush all his fabric and had a huge hole in his stomach and chest.

 _Let's start the show_

Freddy looked the best by far. He just had a few rips in the fabric. He looked kind of funny though, 'cause he had cross eyes now.

I don't even know what happened to Springtrap, but it's gotta be bad. I think they put him in the safe room, actually.

"So... what are we gonna do? This place is closed for the week, and Jeremy (he's the new guard) isn't coming. They're pretty mush destroyed, too," Clara said, pointing to the 'bots. Brian and Troy glared at her.

"You don't know that," Brian growled.

"Give me a sec," I said, then I turned them on. It took a few minutes, but they powered up.

"Ugh, why is it whenever I turn on I have a migrain?" Bonnie groaned.

"Yo, Bunny Boy! Can you see?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes...? Why wouldn't I?" Bonnie asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three. What's you- Oh my god, where's my arm?!" Bonnie yelled, noticing his lack of an arm.

"More important question: Where's your face?" I said.

 _We're back popular demand_

 _All the haters better understand_

 _We ain't going nowhere_


	22. Hide and Seek

**Hello peoples! Here's the new chapter of Disappear!**

 **Fox, I give away nothing! (Yes, they are coming in now) and yes, poor Bonnie... Why did they even take his face? He looks NOTHING like Toy Bonnie! Oh, that reminds me, go check out her story! Five Nights to Remember! It's really good so far!**

 **The song is Hide and Seek by Lizz Robinett.**

 _Ding Dong I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

 **Katie's POV (Time skip to the next week)**

"...They're all girls," I said, laughing, looking at the "new and improved" (*coughcough replacements coughcough*) 'bots.

"Katie, I think Toy Freddy's a boy. I think," Melody said, laughing too.

"...Bonnie got replaced by a girl. Wow," Brian said, then he burst out laughing.

"Seriously, are they girls are boys?" Clara asked.

"No idea," I said, then I teleported next to Toy Bonnie. Invisible, duh.

"They're off!" I called to the others. They nodded.

"Come on, let's turn them on," Mr. Fazbear said, walking into the room, looking at the mechanic.

 _Ding Dong You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

The mechanic opened up the panels on they're backs, then turned them on. First Toy Freddy.

"Hello," Toy Freddy said, tipping his hat. He also had a bit of a british accent.

Next they turned on the Barbie Bunny. Oops, I mean Toy Bonnie.

"Hi! Let's rock!" Toy Bonnie said. I rolled my eyes. Well, now we know it's a boy.

Next was the Toy Chica, aka the slut chicken.

"Hi! Let's Party!" She said, waving. Kill me now.

Then they turned on Toy Foxy, aka Vixey.

"Hi," she said, waving a little. Okay, HER I don't hate.

Then they turned on Balloon Boy.

"Hi! Hello! Hahaha!" He laughed. ...DIE!

"Hello. I'm Mr. Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is where you are. You are the new and imporved animatronics. The old ones... they're in the parts and service room. I suggest you don't go in there unless you need to," Mr. Fazbear said, looking nervous. I growled, my eyes flashing red.

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

 **Toy Freddy's POV (10 minutes later)**

"And that right there is the parts and service room," Mr. Fazbear said, pointing to said room.

"Can we go in there?" Toy Chica asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, sure," Mr. Fazbear said, then we walked inside there.

 **Bonnie's POV**

 _That's_ what replaced us?! Wow.

"Woah," my replcament said.

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the hidden room connected to here, and Mr. Fazbear went to investigate. Thank you Foxy!

When the toys (Katie told us they're called 'toys') turned around, me, Freddy, and Chica stood up.

"H-Hello," Freddy said, glaring. Our voiceboxs started glitching a few days ago.

"Wha- you're awake?!" Toy Bonnie yelled, jumping back. I would grin if I could.

 _Ding Dong Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

"D-D-Duh!" I said. Toy Bonnie backed away even more, Toy Chica following.

"W-Who are you?" Chica asked, looking at them.

"We are the toys. I take it you are the, ahem, old animatronics?" Toy Freddy said, stepping up.

"We are."

The toys looked passed us to see Goldie floating behind us, Katie next to him.

"Hi!" Katie said, waving.

"And who are you two?" Toy Freddy asked, still calm, while Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were freaking, Balloon Boy was laughing (I will strangle him) and Toy Foxy was looking at the door, where banging could be heard. Again, thank you Foxy!

"Golden Freddy. And this is Katie," Gold said, tilting his head towards the ghost girl.

"Hi!" Katie said again.

"How-" Toy Bonnie started, then he was on the ground, glitching.

"What?!" Toy Chica said, jumping away, revealing a smirking Brian.

"That was fun," he said, looking at the glitching (and apparantly wet) toy rabbit.

"Aw, I've taught you well," Katie said, laughing.

 _Ding Dong Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

"Hello! W- Really Brian?" Melody said, appearing next to the ghost and looking at the now broken bot.

"Yeah," Brian said. At this point, me, along with Freddy, Goldie, Chica, and Katie were all laughing.

This is gonna be fun!


	23. Katie's Chapter!

**Ayo! Never fret, Katie is here! I possessed Wolf again, so ME WRITE CHAPTER! MUAH HA HA!**

 **Readers: NO! WHYYYYYY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! KATIE YOU EVIL MONSTER!**

 **Yay! Ze song is... uh... uno momento! Kay, it's Tricks Up My Sleeve by The Great and Powerful Trixie! Aka Hasbro.**

 **Melody: Katie! Hurry up!**

 **Kk!**

 _You Better I've Got Tricks Up My Sleeve!_

 **The Totally Amazing and Super Katie's POV! Call me Kate and you die. Ooh! Oreos! Later losers!**

 **Melody: Note: That's just the way Katie talks. Don't take that personally.**

I was eating Oreos! Then I got sugar high. Hehe, oops.

So, now I was running around singing Trick Up My Sleeve and throwing paint and glitter bombs at people. Yay!

"Katie! Get back here!" Brian yelled, him and Troy chasing me. Now, they would probably catch me... if I wasn't me! Suckas! But seriously, NOBODY can catch me. They try, they run into the wall or something. Didn't help that BEN was helping me, electrocuting Troy and Brian every few minutes and teleporting them to random places in the buliding. Haha, it was so funny! Then, Melody decided to be PURE EVIL and whacked me with Barbie Bunny's guitar. It broke, (he was hysterical, having a FUNERAL for it) and knocked me out. Ahem, I mean it made me faint LIKE A BOSS! When I woke upI chased Melody and she ended up with her head in a pizza (don't ask).

 _And I Captivate_

 _'Cause I'm Powerful and Great!_

 **Time Skip! YAY! Oh, wait, BOO! Wait-**

The evil being known as Jeremy Fitzgerald just walked inside. Hmph. OH GOD I SOUND LIKE TARA! NOOOOOO! (Tara was this really bratty girl in mine and Melody's class before we, uh, died.)

 **Another time skip! YAY! NO! I DON'T KNOW!**

"BEEEEENNNNN! I'm boooorrreeed!" I groaned, flopping down next to him.

"Then wanna play?" BEN asked, holding out a controller. I nodded like, 20 times in 3 seconds.

I dominated! Ha! BEN failed! IN YOUR FACE YOU GAMER ELF!

 **'Sup, I possessed Wolf 'cause Katie left. Note: This is BEN. AND I AM NOT A ELF! ...SCREW GRAMMAR!**

I won. Katie failed miserably, getting in 8th place. We were playing Mario Kart, and she drove off the road 16 times, in counting.

 **Ow! My head! Wait a sec- THE CHAPTER'S FINISHED?! KATIE! BEN!**


	24. Tricks Up My Sleeve

**Hello peoples! Welcome back to Disappear!**

 **Multipe-Characters1-Acct, you'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Note: Pretend the last chapter didn't happen. Er, minus the guitar dying. That happened.**

 **And Fox, yes, let the guitar R.I.P.**

 **The song is Tricks Up My Sleeve again 'cause Katie's chapter didn't count.**

 _You Better Believe I Got Tricks Up My Sleeve!_

 **?'s POV (No, it's not me.)**

*Yawn* Ugh, what happened? Where the heck am I? Wait, is that-? Oh god.

 **Katie's POV**

"Oh, come on Brian!" I yelled, trying to get my Ds back from him. He just dodged my hit.

"No way!" He laughed.

 _"I'd give it back if I were you! Or else,"_ A voice said. It came from me, but it wasn't me. Wait a second, was that-?

"Uh... here!" Brian said, then he disappeared, throwing the Ds at me.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

 _"Really? I mean, I get you died, but still!"_ The voice answered, this time in my head. You wanna know who I thought the voice belonged to? Blaze!

 _Blaze?_ I thought, and was answered with a "Yup!"

...We're doomed.

 **Nightmare's POV**

"That's it! You two are going!" Nightmare Bonnie growled, walking back over to us.

"Aw, is Bonnie mad he got the door slammed in his face again?" I asked, grinning. He just glared at me.

"AYO PEOPLES!"

All of us jumped when we heard the voice, then looked up to see Katie.

"...What the hell?" I asked.

 _And I Captivate_

 _'Cause I'm Powerful and Great!_

 **Katie's POV**

"Hi!" I said after scaring the hell out of the Nightmares.

"KATIE?!"

"'Sup! Hm, I like the new look. Plush looks the same, tho- OH MY GOD TINY FREDDIES!" I yelled, the tackled them. They bit me (by accident, I scared them) and it hurt, but IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT! SHUT UP ALL YOU HATERS, THEY'RE ADORABLE!

"Hey Katie! You done strangling them?" Nightmare Freddy asked, rolling his eyes. I nodded, then let the Fredlets (I named them that already) go.

"Hm, they need names. Snap, Hiss, and Fang! Thus, the Fredlets!" I exclaimed. The Nightmares face-palmed.

 _You Better Believe I Got Tricks Up My Sleeve_

 **Jeremy's POV (Time skip to that night)**

Okay, time to guard a pizza place. Why do they even need a guard? Who's gonna rob a pizza place?

 **Random Burgler's POV**

Hm, I think I'm gonna go rob a kid's pizza place!

 **Jeremy's POV**

I walked into the office and sat down. A ringing was heard, showing it was midnight. Then, the phone started ringing, and it didn't scare me at all.

 **3rd Person POV**

Jeremy fell off his chair, screaming like a little girl.

 **Jeremy's POV (After the call)**

WHY?! THE BLUE RABBIT ALREADY LEFT!

 **Katie's POV**

...I'm surrounded by idiots. Then again, who am I to talk? I was screaming at the TV after BEN beat me at CoD.

 **BEN's POV**

"Ka-Katie? Are you done?" I asked, between laughs.

"NO! THIS GAME CHEATED!" Katie yelled, throwing her controller at the TV.

 _See Me Dominate_

 _'Cause I'm Powerful and Great!_


	25. Evil Like Me

**'Sup peoples! :D**

 **Thank you Rosy!**

 **Guest, good to know!**

 **Note: This chapter maybe be bad 'cause I'm exhausted(?) 'cause of the play I did yesterday. *Yawn***

 **The song is... Evil Like Me by Dove Cameron.**

 _Is it wrong? Is it right?_

 _Be a thief in the night?_

 **Katie's POV**

"It was so fun!" I said, talking to Kaylee and Jasmine. Rosy stood next to me, rolling her eyes every once in a while.

"Cool!" Jas said, looking excited.

"Insane," Kaylee said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, thank you!" I said, grinning.

"Wha- do you know what, no. Just, no," Kaylee said, exasperated(?).

"Kk!" I said, quoting a certain TV show.

"Are ye done lass?" Rosy asked, amused.

"Eh, sure," I said, shrugging.

"I'm bored," Jas said, slumping against the wall.

"Me too. Oh, gotta go! Laters!" I said, then I disappeared.

I re-appeared at Freddy's, just in time to see Jeremy start screaming. Ha.

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 **Time skip to 6 am.**

I was just messing around with Bonnie, you know, the usual, when there was this really loud crash. I assumed it was Jeremy or one of the 'bots. Nope!

"Katie! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I heard Melody yell, and I quickly teleported over to where she was to see Vincent. Trying to attack Brian. And failing, might I add.

"...Da fuck?" I said, tilting my head.

"Yeah..." Melody said as we just watched the Purple guy run after Brian.

"Mind helping?" Brian asked, stepping out of the way as Vincent lunged.

"Sure, why not?" I said, then lunged. The next thing I knew, Vincent's head was in the wall. Not the first time I did this, either. I mean, it's the first time I d- **I'm now cutting Katie off 'cause she'll talk for 5 hours. -Wolf**

"Really?" Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup!" I said, grinning and stepping away from the mutant grape. Yes, I called Vincent a mutant grape. HA!

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more!_

 **Time skip to later that day.**

So... Yeah, the employees were a little wierded out to walk into Freddy's and find an ex-employee with his head stuck in the wall. Hahaha! They're faces! Priceless!

Right now it was the middle of the day, and they had to close down that hallway, 'cause they STILL haven't gotten Vincent out. Yeah, I'm just that awesome!

"Katie! What did you do?!" Melody yelled, and teleported to the basement, where her and the others were, and saw... a pink Fabian. Hilarious, right?

"I didn't do that," I said, trying to stifle a laugh, and failing. Miserably. The pink boy glared at me. Man, if looks could kill.

"Then who did?" Fabian asked, sarcastic.

I pointed to my brother and his idiot friend, who were in the corner, hysterical.

 **Time skip!**

Well... Brian and Troy are now pink, Melody's covered in whipped cream, and Clara's in hiding. Why? 'Cause a prank war started! I AM GOD! Haha, get it? You know, ? No? Ugh, forget it.

But seriously, I beat everyone! HA!


	26. Restarting the Story

**Okay, listen up. This is important.**

 **I'm restarting this story. I'm sorry, but I didn't like where it was going, so I'm restarting it, and it'll only be Fnaf next time, too.**

 **I'll keep this one up, but the actual story that'll be updated and stuff will be published soon. Kay?**

 **Wolf out.**


End file.
